terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: A Hero's Tale
The Following Tale describes the journies of the Fire slayer in the Dreamlands,It tells of his Courage,Predictions and Destiny and Is tied deeply to the future of Terran Exodus. It Occured when Grawawchi-Raaga was Mortally wounded by a Chirpi Elder who tossed him into a Forest Fire for fear he would Unite the Raaw and start a Revolution. =Chapters= Chapter 1 Fire and Smoke and Ash...Darkness filled my Eyes as I rose from My Slumber and Looked around at My Home,I expected to see the Burning Forests and the Two Creatures that had helped me,The Great White Creature who called Himself Grawchi-Raaw and the smaller Creature who called Himself Chicha-Rawaw. I did not see any of those unfamiliar sights,though they would have been a Blessing.I found myself in a Large,Wide open Field.It was Dark and Silent all around,Not Like the warm,Protective darkness of the Night,But like the Cold,Fearful Dark of Death and Dreams.I stood and Began to Walk,Looking for some way to escape this Darkness,It was Not the Darkness that scared me,But it was the Lack of Animal Life and the Drowning Silence that Trapped all effort I made to Speak. Wherever I ran the fields of Silence Stretched Out,It Felt as If I was Running for Days without an End,or any light.I was About to give up and Collapse when I saw,In the darkness,Two shapes shooting over my Head at an Increadible Speed.I was Surprised as I heard a Voice Ring inside my Mind "Young Hero,Your Time to Die is not now,Or Near,the Gods have decided that.You Must reach the Tree in the Sky with the World on it's Branch,There you will be Challenged by Your Demons and Monsters as well as Challenges I cannot Describe.At the Roots of the Tree you will be Met by the Fallen,They Have failed the task which You have been Given and have paid the Price,You must Not Fail,Lest Your Freinds Die.I would Tell You more,But Time Grows short and You Must be on your way" With that the Two shapes Vanished,But I was swept Up By a Great wind,as if I was on the Back of some Monstrous Fish.The Wind Carried My out of the Silence and Left me in the warm light of a Beach. Chapter 2 I looked around,Marveling at the Colours and Sights of the Beach and the Coast around me,It was still silent but It was so peaceful,So...Simple. I Picked up a Handfull of the Warm,Glittering sand and I felt energised as It drifted away and Out of My Hand.The Sand was Charged with some sort of Energy,as if the very Sand was Life Bringing.As I walked down the beach,Happy as I could be,all memories of the Feild and the Voice had Gone,I was only Concerned with the Beach and My Own Happiness. I Walked Untill I came upon a Great Bounty,Their were many Fruits and Animals there to eat,Far more than needed to Feed one Tribe.I ran towards the Food,as I felt the Strength drain from Me,and the need to acomplish was Lost to the corners of My Mind.As I sampled the Fruits and Meats a small Animal Appeared,It was small,Grey and Fleshy and Moved among the Fruits tentativly,Tasting each one. I waved to the Animal and Shouted "Hello,My Freind,Would You tell me Who owns these Fruits that You and I are eating?" To this the Animal quivered and spoke,In a Voice like the Very Earth "These Fruits Belong to No one,They are for me and You to eat for all eternity,Let all worries fade away and Eat with me.Your Tribe can wait for just a Bit longer..." It was then That I remembered that I had to Find teh Sky Tree to Return to the Raaw and the World,I Rose up and threw the Fruits at the Miserable animal in Rage,For I had none of My Daggers to Use.It was then that something Really strange Happened.The Ground Shook and the Animal Changed and swelled to the size of Me.The Fruits and the Colours Vanished,I Found Myself on a Silent Shore with only the Creature for Company.I was even More surprised when the Creature spoke; "You have Control over your Own Greed and for That I respect You,But Mastery over Greed alone will not see you to the End of Your Quest.I will see you to the next leg of Your Journey where another Challenge Awaits,But that is as far As I may Go" Then the Great,Swollen Creature began to Move Slowly off into the Horizon,I Tried to Shout after it but no sound came out f My Voice,So I did the Only thing I could do,Trust the Creature and Follow it to my Next "Challenge". Category:Stories Category:Post-Terra Category:Capuchin Category:Terran Exodus Category:Earth Category:Events